This invention relates to a method and related apparatus for affixing a fitting on the end of a flexible hose by constricting an outer metal sleeve of the fitting tightly around an end portion of the hose. More specifically, it relates to a crimping method and apparatus wherein the operating mechanism provides for a positive delay from the time of the lateral closing of a pair of ram driven pusher members to the time of the beginning of a ramming cycle. During the ramming cycle the pusher members, which are connected to the ram, are driven axially into contact with a constrictor collet assembly loosely seated in a coaxially aligned frusto conical die ring. Segments of the collet assembly are forced radially inward, thus constrictively deforming the fitting sleeve, as the collet assembly is rammed axially deeper into the frustoconical die ring.
Preferably the pusher halves are closed manually by mechanical means rather than automatically. This coupled with the fact that the initiation of the ramming cycle is delayed momentarily provides a margin of safety and enables the operator to reverse the action instantly, before the greater force of the ram is applied, in the event he senses his hand is in the way or the workpiece is not loaded properly.